Tremayne
Tremayne is one of the major characters of the fan-manga Ryak-Lo, A Tookrii mercenary and Bounty Hunter who accepts the contract on Kodo and Ryna & a major villain at the manga's first story arc, but Kodo reveals his goals to him & ends up joining them instead. Biography Early Life Ryak-Lo Tremayne is a mercenary for hire that was introduced as one of the very first antagonists in the series, but after a fatefull battle with Kodo he joins his group alongside Sakkarra at the conclusion of the introductory arc. He has a cybernetic right arm that houses weaponry and gadgets, this was installed after his original had been badly damaged in his conflict with Kodo. Tremayne is one of the more experienced fighters in the group and shows his combat prowess during the battle between himself, Sakkarra and Kodo after setting charges and secondary equipment, in advance and surviving in close combat with the other two. Tremayne used to have a large reliance on his equipment, but after having a lecture with his old mentor Lote, he has showed more skill with his equipment during his fight with Kodo and Sakkarra then before. Personality and Traits Tremayne has a deductive and freindly personality, however can truely let loose when he wants to. He is a patient and courteousman with a heart of gold. Instead of being the regular sterotypical mercenary, he fights to bring criminals to justice. A trait that led him to conflict with Kodo, believing that he was a crimial that had kidnapped Ryna. After their second fight, Tremayne realsied his error and accepted Kodo as his friend. Tremayne had somewhat of a freudian slip nearing the end of his battle with Kodo. As he started to doubt his belief of Kodo's criminal statud he refered to him by name. Prior to that he had only refered to him as 'criminal' or 'Yudakin.' Since that battle Tremayne has come to see Kodo and Sakkarra as his friendly rivals and the three interact with one another as though siblings. Powers and Abilities Like most people with a small Nairyoku level, Tremayne has always relied on firearms to defend himself and others. However since his training as a Tookrii, he has become acomplished in the use of some of the most advanced weaponry available. The Tookrii teachings have enabled Tremayne to carry and use a wide variety of equipment at once. At any one time he is able to carry a pair of forearm weapon modules, two shoulder modules, a jump pack, main weapon secondary weapon and two sidearms. As well as various grenades and devices, should he desire. Tremayne also makes expert use of his cybernetic arm during combat. He used it to his advantage in his battle against Sakkarra, by blocking the life draining effects of the Abyss Maw completely. He later sacrificed the use of his arm for a short time, by shielding himself from the full force of Kodo's Rebellion Drive, This arm was eventually repaired to a basic working order by Feldin. Tremayne's second cybernetic arm house a reel of Five varied small weapons, including a minature flamethrower, shock cable and micro exsplosive darts, and also enhances his feeling and strength in that arm. Upon installation Feldin had to affix synthetic muscle plates to Tremayne's Infrapinatus and Pectoral muscles in order for the strength increase to work properly. Aside from the sheer volume of weaponry in Tremayne's arsenal. He displays a keen tactical mind, and can turn a fight in his favour with careful planning and preparation. Tremayne often displays tremendous tenacity, even when severely injured as seen in both of his battles against Kodo. Relationships Behind the Scenes In Tremayne's initial design, he was a Warhammer toting melee character. this design was later scrapped when the level of technology in the Ryak-Lo world was advanced, opening up the possibilities of Ranged characters beyond that of archers. In issue 10 Tremayne's costume was changed from a full set of Tookrii armour to minal armour merged with civilian clothing. This was due to damage, but also to make repetition from panel to panel easier to draw. Tremayne's sillouette logo was designed in order to either be seen as his armour or his clothing. His representative colour is Cobalt. Appearances Tremayne's initial appearance was on the final page of Ryak-Lo issue 1 as a looming danger over Ryna and Kodo. he was only seen in greater detail in issue 3 when he first attempted to assassinate Kodo In Issue 10, Tremayne appeared for the first time in his revised costume. Having lost most of his armour in his previous battle, he was forced to incorparate the armour he had available with his regular clothing. Category:Characters